


Home Is in the Afterlife, Home Is With My Brother

by Lexx40



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Childhood Memories, Choking, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Memories, No Romance, Nostalgia, Spoilers, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexx40/pseuds/Lexx40
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TOMMY'S STREAM "Trapped In Prision With Dream"TW: mans get ch/k/d to death realTommy wants to leave prision so bad. Tommy wants to leave Dream so bad, so why doesn't he give Tommy a helping hand or two?orTommy is dead crabwaveTommy goes to afterlife after being vibe checked
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Home Is in the Afterlife, Home Is With My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> check the tags and the TW please

Dream wrapped his rough hands around Tommy’s throat, slamming him onto the ground with a furious force. He was crushing his windpipe and Tommy could feel his lungs chill. “D-dream!” His voice was not loud and threatening like he’d wanted it to be, it was meek and quiet. The once masked man looked into the boy’s eyes with a delirious craving. He started to outright choke the boy, crushing his neck with all the strength he could grasp; the feeling of his neck crushing under his fingers made him feel powerful, even as a prisoner. “I’m a fucking god Tommy! You can’t kill me. I can kill you!” He yelled in his face, he had power, he was the server owner. The man snarled in his face as the boy’s face drained of color and turned slightly pink, hands falling to his sides loosely. The last thing Tommy could hear was the faint voice of Awesamdude, his hopeful guardian, before everything went red then black.

(The black faded into the past. Tommy ran down the stairs of his old house, stairs being abused recklessly by the energetic ten year old. He squealed as he saw his older brother, Wilbur, at the door. Even a few years back the older boy was still lanky and tall for his age, towering over Phil already. Wilbur looked different back then, his bundled up mess of a hair was cut shorter and he always wore his glasses. Instead of his black rock-star style like jacket, he wore a bright, friendly, yellow sweater, the one Ghostbur wore. He rested his guitar against the plain white walls of their house, plucking a string while he was at it. The scrawny male looked over to see his younger brother tripping over the stairs to get to him. He opened his arms for a young Tom-ster to run into, the kid hugging his low waist. “You’re home, you’re home Will!” Wilbur chuckled, ruffling his short blonde hair. He squatted and gave him a quick kiss on his temple. “Of course I am! I told you so.” 

Wilbur got up, taking Tommy up with himself. The two were full of bubbly laughs as Wilbur hopped the young boy in his arms. He strode to the warm kitchen to say hello to Philza and Techno. The rest of that late afternoon was remembered with cheerful laughs, Wilbur telling tales of his short-term adventures to compete with Techno’s, (Technoblade’s were always better though, the man had took over kingdoms and slain many soldiers while Wilbur had swooned countless of people with his silky voice to steal relics of any religion or origin), and Tommy almost breaking an artifact and somehow stealing another. Tommy still had the one that he stole, blue flowers and random worshippers of the past day drawn on it. That day was a great, nostalgic recollection and the boy could almost recall the smell of fresh baked bread and heated herb tea.)

The void softly rumbled, sweetly singing to the afterlife a hum as the ceiling departed. The dark endless wall above curled open, the rim of the cracks burning a bright purple alike to crying obsidian. The cracks dripped a purple substance that vaporized into little dust specks in seconds. Wilbur lazily looked up when one of the purple specks touched his cheek. He brushed his messy brown hair out of his left eye with his permanently bruised knuckles, which were still a vibrant pink in contrast to his wan body. Then, a flash of red and white colors fell to the floor with a crash. The other ghost, Schlatt, jolted up from the noise and looked up and over from his empty glass of whiskey. The whiskey had been long gone, but the ghost still longingly looked down into it. The figure that had fallen was small and shaky as they got up, brushing off their ripped tan baggy trousers. 

Wilbur felt his heart drop to his stomach as the new person rose their head, familiar icy blue eyes meeting the two ghost’s. “Tommy? Wh-“ Schlatt awkwardly interrupted with a clear of his throat, “What are you doing here? This isn’t where you’re supposed to be!” Tommy’s blue eyes brightened at the sight of Wilbur, a grin spreading across his face as he sprinted towards his older brother. His brother fell as Tommy pounced onto him, frail arms wrapping around his waist tightly. The two ghosts rolled on the floor while hugging, Wilbur finally reacting by holding Tommy close to his chest. Tommy took in the homey scent of Wilbur’s worn brown jacket, the ashes for once seemed comforting; something he never had before. Wilbur felt tears roll down his cheeks and fall onto the younger ghost’s blonde hair, smoke sizzling from his hair but with no lasting effects as it fluently returned. He rubbed the young boy’s back in circles comfortingly and the boy almost let out a pitiful whine, a heartbroken and distressed wail, but he didn’t.

Instead, the boy looked up at Wilbur with shaky eyes and a shaky smile. “I’m home, Wilby.”


End file.
